


Orson James Blake

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Baby Blake, Bellamy throws a pillow at Murphy and it's cute, Daddy Murphy, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY, Gay, I don't like Jasper, Jasper's an idiot, M/M, Monty's adorable as always, Mpreg, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy is pregnant, Nerd Bellamy, One Shot, One shot murphamy, Pregnant Murphy, Raven is cool, Sassy Murphy, Who the hell would search that tag?, daddy bellamy, gaaaAAAY, gayyyyy, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Murphy is pregnant with Bellamy Blake's baby and they can't find the perfect name; until they do...





	

Murphy sat on the couch, his boyfriend sat with his laptop next to him, scrolling through baby names. Raven and Monty were on their phones and Jasper was squinting his eyes in deep thought.  
“I don’t see why you can’t name him Japser Jr.!” Jasper sighed.  
“I am not calling my son Jasper Jr.!” Murphy growled for the hundredth time.  
“What about Jupiter?” Bellamy asked.  
“Too gassy” Murphy shook his head and his boyfriend looked up with an annoyed glare, “wow, Murph…” Murphy just snorted in response. A few seconds passed in silence, everyone looking for the perfect name.  
“What about Dexter?!” Murphy half-shouted.  
“No,” Bellamy said firmly.  
“Why?” Murphy whined.  
“We are not naming our baby after a fictional serial killer!”  
“He was a good serial killer though!” Murphy protested.  
“Since when is there such a thing as a ‘good serial killer’?” Raven asked.  
“In Dexter Reyes, so shut up!” he smirked.  
“Fight me, Murphy!” She shot back, jokingly.  
“Can’t, pregnant,” he replied.  
“What about Theo?” Monty asked quietly.  
“Nope. That’s a pussy name,” Murphy replied without thought. Bellamy threw a cushion at him.  
“William? Like William Shakespeare?” Bellamy suggested, his love for classic literature affecting his choice.  
“Neeeeeerrrrd!” Murphy shouted. Jasper and Monty laughed as Raven scoffed and Bellamy shook his head.  
“Charles?”  
“Stop choosing old-people names,” Murphy said.  
“It’s cute!” Bellamy defended.  
“It’s oldey!”  
“For once I agree with Murphy, it’s oldey,” Raven added.  
“Walter? That’s oldey,” Murphy suggested after a while.  
“I am also not naming my child after a fictional drug dealer.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Wyatt?” Monty suggested.  
“What?” Bellamy asked.  
“No the name, Wyatt,” he chuckled.  
“Green, stop choosing pussy names!” Murphy groaned.  
“It is not a pussy name…” Monty whined.  
Suddenly Jasper shot up from the carpet. “What’s with the sudden epiphany, Jordan?” Raven raised her eyebrows as she asked.  
“I have the perfect name!” All the eyes in the room shot to him.  
“Well..?” Murphy asked.  
“Jasper Jr.!” Everyone groaned.  
“For fuck’s sake!” Murphy shouted.  
“What about Ezra?” Raven asked and Murphy nodded, “I like it.”  
“Too modern,” Bellamy stated.  
“For fuck’s sake, Bell! It’s like a bible name; they’re all like a bazillion years old!”  
“I. Don’t. Like. It.”  
Monty piped up soon after, “Lucas?”  
“I like it, it’s kinda pussy though,” Murphy trailed off.  
“It’s not pussy, I love it!” Bellamy grinned.

 

Murphy panted as he was handed baby boy. His eyes were bright like Murphy’s but he didn’t have Murphy’s pale complexion. He had a slightly olive pigment that contrasted perfectly with the bulging blues. They’d done it. Murphy looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, tears welling up as he saw the gently-smiling man. “He has your eyes…”  
“He has your skin.” A few silent moments passed, good silent, fulfilled silent until Murphy croaked, “We did it Bell.”  
“I know,” Bellamy kissed his boyfriend’s head lightly, followed by the baby’s.  
“He doesn’t look like a Lucas, though,” Murphy looked at the slight sprouts of dark hair escaping from the boy’s scalp and hoped they would turn out like Bellamy’s dark, curly locks.  
“Orson.”  
“Huh?” Murphy asked.  
“He looks like an Orson.” Murphy looked down and realized the man was right, his little baby Orson. “Orson James Blake,” It was perfect and they both knew it.  
“Orson James Blake,” Murphy repeated with a nod as he slowly kissed his boyfriend, followed by Orson’s forehead.

 

**Two years later**

Bellamy was walking down the dimly-lit street with Orson sleeping into his shoulder, gripping his boyfriend’s hand and just being. He smirked and decided that it was the perfect time. ”Do you know how I came up with the name Orson?”  
Murphy raised an eyebrow at the random question, “no, I thought it was some birthing epiphany you had.”  
Bellamy chuckled lowly and shook his head, “I named him after Orson Welles. George Orson Welles.”  
“Who’s that?” Murphy kicked a can that sat on the deserted sidewalk. Bellamy sighed at the men’s completely separate passions.  
“He’s a very famous director, actor and writer, he wrote, directed and starred in Citizen Kane, ” Bellamy replied.  
Murphy stopped, “wait? I said no naming him after writers!” Murphy said a little too loud. He was doing his angry voice even though they both knew he wasn’t.  
The noise must have woken their son because the next thing they heard was a little yawn and: “wos wrong dada?” Orson looked at Murphy.  
“Nothing baby, your daddy was just being mean,” Murphy giggled.  
“Don’t be mean to dada, daddy…” The boy trailed off as he fell asleep again, his dark, curly locks flapping down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Never uploaded a fan fiction before but I tried, hope it's not too sh*t. I was listening to 'Human' by TheRagnBoneMan whilst writing this and it's like my favourite song right now!


End file.
